Leaving with a Smile
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: In Death Note they always say that Mello leaves. But what goes on just before he does? Read and found out!


**Hey! Updating another story. It's a one-shot but I'm not going to tell you with who. Haha! But anywho... Please read and review. And if you have something bad to say please do it in a kindly manner so I don't feel to down in the dumps. So... Hope you like it! ^/-\^**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Death Note or the characters used in this story**

**

* * *

**

***~* Leaving with a Smile *~***

Mello was in his room with the curtains drawn closed and his suitcase on his bed, wide open and ready to pack. _Just essentials. Nothing else. _He repeated over and over again in his head.

Now just to clear things up, lets go back in time to 2:43:02 am that day…

The kids at Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted youngsters, were just about to go outside to play some softball. Mello decided to tag along and began to run with all the other kids before Roger, the manager of Wammy's House, stopped him. "I need to speak with you, Mello," he said. He took the chocoholic into a big room with a large desk in the middle that had a cushioned chair behind it. Inside the room was Near, the smartest kid at Wammy's, sitting on the floor with a blank white puzzle in front of him. Roger sat on the cushioned chair and put his elbows up on the desk, letting a sigh leave his lips.

Mello could no longer hold in his anxiety and asked, "What is it Roger? Is there news form L? Did he catch Kira yet?" The words came out all in a rush. This is usually what happened when there was news from L. But Roger looked depressed about something.

"L is dead," Roger replied closing his eyes.

The words hit Mello like a truck going 500 miles per hour. L was dead? How? "What do mean L's dead? Did Kira do it?" he shouted, slamming his hands on the desk Roger sat before.

He sighed knowing this was how Mello was going to react. "Probably."

This angered Mello and he grabbed the collar of Roger's business suit. "But he said he was going to make Kira pay! He said he would make him face the death penalty! And now he's dead!" He shouted the words so loudly that Roger was startled.

"Mello, please calm down." Though it was pointless, he tried to pry Mello's hands off of him.

And then the sound of puzzle pieces tumbling to the floor could be heard as Near flipped over his puzzle. "If you cannot win at the game, if you cannot solve the puzzle, than you are just a loser," he quietly stated.

For just a second, Mello paused to look at the albino before turning back to the manager of Wammy's House. "So between Near and me, which of us did L pick…"

"Neither," Roger interrupted, "He had not chosen yet." The chocoholic's eye widened. Now he would never know if he were better than Near for becoming the second L. "Mello, Near if you two were to combine your abilities…"

Putting back together the blank white puzzle he had just dunked on the floor, Near agreed with the plan. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

But Mello paused. Work with _Near_? Impossible. "That's impossible, Roger. You know Near and I don't get along well together. You're always calling us out… _Always_. And I'm always second no matter how much I work. But it doesn't matter. I know Near is the one who'll succeed L. He's always cool and acts objectively, unlike me. I'll leave from this institution, as well."

Roger rose from his seat. "Mello…" A look of pure worry and sadness flashed across his features.

"In any case I'll be fifteen soon," he stomped out of the room, "I'll live my own way."

Now back to the present, in Mello's bedroom as he packs his belongings to leave his home.

He planned to leave with only one backpack so traveling would be easier. His whole plan was pretty simple. He was going to avenge L's death by finding and getting Kira executed before Near could. No one would get in his way and if anyone did he would kill them. He would be number one.

"Mello?" The blonde turned from his suitcase to find his best friend Matt at the door to his room. "So you're really leaving?"

He sighed while closing his eyes at the same time. Matt had been hounding him with endless questions ever since he informed him about his departure. "Yes, Matt. Near will succeed L and I'll live my way," he turned to look out the window, "I'll find Kira and make him pay."

"You're not even going to say bye to everyone? I mean, you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Again the gamer questioned the blonde without a pause.

"I'm sorry Matt. But if I stay any longer I just might change my mind and I can't do that. I need to leave," he teen went back to packing, "I need to pack. If I remember I'll stop by your room before leaving." He heard a small 'okay' prior to the click of his door being shut closed.

A little while later another knock could be heard in his room. Thinking it was Matt again, Mello stomped his way to the door and swung it open. "Matt I told you I-" But it wasn't the gamer. Instead it was… Near? Mello furrowed his brow at the younger boy and sneered, "What're you doing here? Want to try to convince me to work with you?"

The boy simply shook his head. "No," his voice was soft and gentle, "I simply wanted to see if you would give it a second thought."

He turned around to get back to packing. "I would never work with you even if it would save my life, Near. Don't you understand? I _hate _you. Do you need anything else?" Mello asked. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Near's heart ached as he wished he had done this before. Being careful not to step on anything he made his way behind Mello. When he was right behind him he said, "No. I just want to give you something." The second Mello turned around to ask what it was he had to give him, Near planted his lips softly onto his.

Mello's eyes widened at the sudden surprise of his rival kissing him. As he stared into closed ones he wondered why Near had done it. But soon all his thoughts faded away as he realized he was _still kissing Near. _So he pushed him away and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

Near simply replied, "That is all I have to give you." Then he walked out of the blonde's room, a single tear rolling down his pale cheek.

At first Mello was shocked and simply stood in the middle of his room. But then he looked at the clock and saw that it was already close to midnight. He had planned to leave before eleven. So he had forgotten about the whole event.

Now it was close to one in the morning when Mello finally had everything he needed. He went to Matt's room to leave a note saying goodbye. He was just about to leave when he remembered Near and the kiss. At the remembrance of the kiss Mello put his hand up to his lips. A ghostly feeling of the albino's soft lips against his went through him and for some reason he smiled. With a smile on his lips he turned around and ran to Near's room.

When he reached it he found the small boy sleeping in his bed, his cheeks streaked with tears he had cried for the blonde. Just before he had gone to sleep Near had prayed to God that Mello would stay and work with him on the Kira case.

Mello smiled down at the younger boy. He hadn't come there to wake him up to tell him that sparks lit up in his stomach when they kissed and that he was going to stay. Oh no, he was still leaving, but he felt obliged to leave a note for Near telling him that everything was okay and that they would see each other in the near future. Once he finished, Mello bent down next to Near and gently kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

The next morning Near woke up to find a folded piece of paper laying next to him on his nightstand. Groggily he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Near,_

_Forgive me for pushing you away yesterday night. The kiss simply took me by surprise and I thought you hated me. I also want to apologize for saying that I hated you. I just don't like how you're always first and you don't even try. But don't think that just because I took the time to write you a letter means I'm love in with you because I'm not. Let's just say that this'll be a secret alliance between the two of us. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. I'm still going to be the one to solve the Kira case and succeed L. Just you wait._

_Your Now New Friend,  
Mello_

_P.S,  
I'm be waiting for you at the finish line._

As Near finished reading the note he found himself smiling. He looked out the window in his room with a grin. _Oh yes, Mello. I will be seeing you at the finish line. Don't you worry._


End file.
